Mushra Little Brother
by Eneune
Summary: When Mushra's little brother decides to come with him what will happen when Mushra has to protect him and Yakumo
1. No!

**No!**

Ty will use a golden staff with a floating ball of his soulstress form the staffs has 9 rings for each elements it is called natures staff. He has different forms or should you say jobs. Elementalist-Which controls Elements or Nature, uses Nature Staff. Soulstress-Uses Souls of the dead and turns them into demons or monsters the souls look like floating balls of light also uses Nature Staff. Dragonmaster-Controls Dragons he's captured captures my shrinking them and freezing them also uses a lance. Angel-When he dies or changes main weapon a bow or a sword preferably the feather blade which is fused with an angel gem and an angle wing feather. Demon-As its name an evil demon he can hardly control uses teeth and claws. Dragon-also as it says he turns into a Dragon and kills his foe on the ground or sky claws teeth and some magic. More as I remember them. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that. Well here it is enjoy!

Ty followed his older brother Mushra saying please. Mushra said NO! Why not I have my magic and my dragons, the souls of demons, and my summonings. It is still dangerous. You're just saying that because I am not a hyper warrior like you plus my magic better you only control some fire yet my water or ice would easily kill you. Ty what if where attacked by multiple enemies and I am fighting and Sago and Kutal are fighting and you're out of magic or injured. I sighed and walked back to the house. My tactic worked because Mushra said okay. I gave him the guilt trip. I then followed my older brother Mushra. I hugged him and he laughed and smiled a little. You're the best Mushra. I then continued following him to where the others where waiting. They moaned at the sight of me. I kind of felt bad and put my head down some. Mushra saw this and scolded at them some. Yakumo asked who I was and Mushra said this is my little brother Ty. I gave a weak smile and he hugged me some. He said ready to fly and Sago said how he is going to. Mushra said yeah I guess well maybe you should stay here. Since he was still hugging me a jabbed him in the ribs. I grabbed my nature staff and sat on it as it now hovered and said ready to go. Mushra sighed and said looks like he is stuck with us. Sago said no he will have to beat me first. I looked at Mushra he sighed and shook his head. Ty nodded and stopped hovering and stood holding his staff in an attack stance. Sago transformed and threw his sword at me. I used psychic and stopped it. Hmm that's supposed to stop me take this :Execute: "Shocking Grasps" I then grabbed Sago he flew back from the electricity on my hands from the spell. Hmm to easy, now Mushra can I join you. Ugh Sago moaned y-yes a d-deal a d-deal he spat out. Sorry I had to do that he said to Sago as he helped him up and healed him. They then rested for the night.

The next mourning I awoke last and said yes I ran to Mushra and gave him a hug. We then went on our way. Some demons came after us but we didn't know. One shot a flame at us it hit Mushra I flew at him and looked at his injury as Kutal and Sago ran after the demons and began to fight them. I cried as Mushra had been cut. I though he was dead I quickly took his shirt off and analyzed the wounds more carefully. I then put some Kantakes leaves on his wounds and cast a cure spell. Yakumo came and we put Mushra in Hakuba just then Sago and Kutal came. By now I was crying on Yakumo. She kept telling me it was okay. I cried until he started bleeding and moaning where the leaf came off from the spell completion I past out. I awoke the next morning and Mushra was staring down at me I grabbed him he was okay. I hugged him for what seemed like hours I was so happy to see him okay. The spell took its toll and he was cured. We now could finally go and start out search for Shinzo.

Hey this is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I read a lot of them and I thought it was too short so I tried to make it longer. This is all I can think of and if any of you have please tell me them.


	2. Cards?

**Cards?**

Ty will use a golden staff with a floating ball of his soulstress form the staffs has 9 rings for each elements it is called natures staff. He has different forms or should you say jobs. Elementalist-Which controls Elements or Nature, uses Nature Staff. Soulstress-Uses Souls of the dead and turns them into demons or monsters the souls look like floating balls of light also uses Nature Staff. Dragonmaster-Controls Dragons he's captured captures my shrinking them and freezing them also uses a lance. Angel-When he dies or changes main weapon a bow or a sword preferably the feather blade which is fused with an angel gem and an angle wing feather. Demon-As its name an evil demon he can hardly control uses teeth and claws. Dragon-also as it says he turns into a Dragon and kills his foe on the ground or sky claws teeth and some magic. More as I remember them. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that. Well here it is enjoy!

**(Ty POV)**

Mushra was still weak from being hurt. We ridded along and Kutal lead us. He led us right to danger going to a bee's hive to get honey. We found out the hard way that they did not have honey they where Hunting bee's. Of course as there name says they where itching for a fight. Mushra told me to go with Yakumo to safety. I ran and sat in Hakuba with Yakumo and we fled to safety.

**(Mushra POV)**

I transformed into my hyper form. I went and smacked around some hunter bees as the queen commanded them to attack and chase Yakumo and Ty the rest came after me. Some went after Sago and Kutal. I then shot rays of fire which destroyed the queen. I took the card and went after Ty and Yakumo. I found them backing away slowly as the bees cornered them. I ran and stabbed and slashed them all. They where carded and Ty picked on up.

**(Ty POV)**

They turned into cards? Mushra what do the cards do I asked looking very confused.

Yes Ty he said that's what happens now if there cut they are destroyed forever. Cool I said about to rip it. Now now Mushra said Yakumo would be mad if you did that. Okay I said handing him the cards. Can I get one someone how? How do I get one? What can it do? What will it look like? Will it be cool? Ca…. that's enough Ty said Mushra covering my mouth. Okay. I got in Hakuba with Yakumo I like riding with her now she's well kind of cute I think. I know it does seem weird Mushra likes her and so do I. but I can't help it. Would he be mad if I asked her out? But I might be too young. Hmm I will have to try. I daydreamed for about five minutes until Mushra hit me with his staff. Stop spacing out. I look at him evilly then though of how to make him jealous. I started crying, Y-Y-Yakumo M-M-Mushra h-h-hit m-m-me. I cried hugging onto her stomach. I started blushing and Mushra made a you little creep face I think he figured out I like her.

Well the end of another chapter. In the next chapter Ty and Mushra fight and Yakumo over hears they argue about liking Yakumo boy does it get interesting


End file.
